Sweet Nothing
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Kevin & Dynasty finally realise their feelings for eachother, but Steve-o isnt going to rest unless he avenges them. Will they stay together, or be pulled apart? new ship, new fic, r & r please! x


_Hey guys. I haven't written in a while but theres something about these two that really inspired me. Haven't really shipped a WR couple properly since Sam/Finn, but that looks like its going to change! Heres my story on Kevin/Dynasty. Some of it will follow the shows story, some of it wont. This first chapter is my detailed interpretation of ep 8x23 review with your thoughts and ideas xx_

* * *

Kevin sat in his chair, twiddling his thumbs, debating his next move. If he was being completely honest, there was no point even trying properly, this girl from Havelock High was an absolutely useless chess player. They all were. His heart wasn't really in it properly, like it usually was. When he had walked into school, he had anticipated beating Dynasty, and now she was running off to Liverpool with her boyfriend.

Boyfriend? She had never mentioned a boyfriend. To be fair, she had no reason to. They shared a bit of casual banter, and hung out with Connor and Imogen, but that didn't exactly make them firm friends, it just made them two people that wanted to be around their own best friends. Didn't it?

He didn't even know why he cared so much. _Dynasty Barry_, on paper, she ticked all the wrong boxes. Brother who would beat you to a pulp and does every kind of dodgy deal imaginable. Mother who only wants her to grow up to marry a rich guy and sponge off of him. The Barrys weren't the most "_inspiring_" family

But then again, he was the product of a father and mother who clearly thought he wasn't good enough, so who was he to judge? At least her family stuck together, in a twisted way. It was better then being shafted from care home to care home.

This time was different though, he was_ Kevin Chalk_, he had finally landed on his feet and things were going well. He stared at the chess board as he slowly made his next move, knowing what his next sentence was going to be

"checkmate" he said, softly, holding his hand out for the girl to shake. She shook it quickly, and applause ruptured throughout the room.

"Chess Champion, **Kevin Chalk**!" shouted Tom Clarkson, nodding at Kevin with a smile, as Michael started to clap

Kevin gave them all a smile, and ducked out of his chair, going over to Connor.

"Well done mate" Connor said, clapping his friend on the back

"Cheers" nodded Kevin

"You alright?" replied Connor. Kevin was usually extremely happy when he won chess, paired with being extremely smug. On this occasion, he only really managed to raise a small smile, and that looked like a strain

"Yeah, fine" Kevin answered, staring into the distance slightly

"you should of told her you know" Connor smiled, softly

"what?" Kevin asked, caught off guard

"you should of told Dynasty you **like** her" he retorted, tightening his arm around Imogen's shoulders slightly

"I don't" he answered, slowly. He hated how empathic his friends could be. The fact that they could pretty much guess everything he was feeling, even if he didn't want them to

"don't lie kev, you were bang into her" Connor chuckled, the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile "you're a worse liar then my mum"

"well even if it was true, its too late" Kevin replied, in a final tone. The glare in his eyes told Connor to drop it, before he got a nudge from Imogen.

Connors eyes suddenly strayed to the door, where he smiled slightly. Kevin followed Connors gaze, and felt his own expression change. Dynasty was standing in the doorway, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, a small smile on her face. Her eyes looked a little red, as if she had been crying, but that wasn't his business. She looked determined as she walked over to him

* * *

"come to see the champion?" Kevin grinned, leaving Connors side, and trying to ignore him and Imogen's watchful eyes

"you haven't played me.." Dynasty insisted, a smile appearing on her face again, as she batted her long dark eyelashes towards the table he was sitting at 10 minutes ago

"the day is young" Kevin smiled back, sitting on one side of the table, giving Dynasty a small flick of the head, motioning for her to join him

"lets go" Imogen said to Connor, leaning against his shoulder and starting to walk away

Dynasty was focused on her game. She wanted to beat Kevin, she felt like she needed to prove herself, prove she wasn't a bimbo like he had said early.

And not only prove to him, prove to herself. She wanted to know that she was more then what everyone thought she was. She wasn't a shallow bimbo whose best grade would be a D, she was an _A grade_ English student. She was good at her studies, she was a good friend, and she did not need to rely on a pole dancing career or a loser like Steve-O.

She didn't even know If she loved Steve-o. He was attractive, physically, he was daring, dangerous, charming. But truth be told, when he was away, she barely noticed. When the Barrys moved to Scotland, that was it for her, a fresh start, her fresh start.

She knew that her family wanted her to end up with Steve-o, she knew that Barry wanted her to go to Liverpool and live a life of partying and glamour, and she enjoyed the hectic hustle and bustle of Liverpool, but she enjoyed the peace she felt in Scotland more

She moved one piece forward, looking at Kevin, their eyes connecting, her gaze focused towards him. _Kevin Chalk_. She didn't know how she felt about him

They had the same friendship group, very different views, and quite a fiery banter that they had started to exchange. She found herself almost wanting to be on his intellectual level, wanting to impress him, hoping to impress him. With Steve-o, she knew she didn't need to, she was always the one who carried the conversations, made the plans, he went along with what she wanted. Kevin was an individual guy. He made his own plans, his own views, he didn't merge into another person.

It was partly him today that made her realize that she didn't want to just be "_steve-o's girl_".

He moved a piece, taking one of hers. Their hands connected, they both looked up, their eyes meeting again. He smirked at her

"your not_ that_ good" she said, smirking back at him, her gaze still fixed on him as she moved her next piece towards one of his, taking his piece. She gave him a satisfied smile as he sat and contemplated his next move, he still had a smug smile crossing his features.

He took another move, then grinned and sat back, the tension broken for a moment

"checkmate" he said, in a slow soft tone

"congrats" she said, hesitating before getting out of her chair. She didn't know what to do now, what was there to do? She didn't want the time with Kevin to end just yet, but she didn't know how to prolong it.

* * *

Kevin suddenly jumped out of his chair a little

"want to get out of here?" he asked, a little bit of nervousness detectable in his voice

"sure" Dynasty nodded, picking up her bag and looking at Kevin again, before they started to walk out together

Kevin felt a little bit nervous as him and Dynasty walked. He hadn't really ever been in an out of school setting with Dynasty before, and he didn't tend to spend a lot of time alone with her even in school. Or any other girls. He wanted to ask her why she was still here, why she came back, why she was spending time with him when she had a tall, hunky boyfriend to go home to. Even if, in Kevins opinion, he was a complete and utter creep.

They suddenly stopped at a hot drinks van, and Kevin had a stroke of inspiration, it was a cold day

"Want a hot chocolate?" Kevin asked her, and she nodded, giving him a dazzling smile

"_extra_ marshmellows" she nodded again, her hair blowing around her face in the wind

"aren't you watching your figure or whatever girls usually say?" kevin mocked her, lightly. She smacked him

"you saying im fat are you?" she teased him back, hitting him with her bag once again

"I didn't say a word"

"well order my hot chocolate with extra marshmellows then, chess_ champion_" she said, her accent thick as ever. He smiled slightly to himself before placing the order.

* * *

Soon enough, they were both sat by some railings, Kevin wanted to ask some questions, he wanted to probe, but he didn't know whether to, whether he had earnt her trust in that way. He more then _anyone_ knew how hard it was to let someone in and trust them

"what happened then?" he finally said, speaking up after 5 or so minutes of a comfortable but nerve-wracking silence

"he was never really right. Hes a scumbag. Just sometimes, you want to escape, y'know?" she said, standing up and staring into the sea. She didn't want to say these things looking directly at him, her face was starting to redden slightly, she didn't often open up to people, that wasn't really a tradition her family held. It was more "do what your told" and not "tell us how you feel". Kacey had started sharing her actual feelings, and look how well that turned out.

"everyone wants to escape sometimes" Kevin nodded, seating himself at one of the railings "but the harder way to do it is to stick around, stick it out" he said, looking down at the ground

"I cant believe you were going to leave" he said, almost more to himself than to her. He suddenly felt it was easier to open up. The fact they weren't looking at eachother yet, he couldn't see her reactions. It was easier to talk

"im not going anywhere now..you do believe that don't you?" she asked. She knew how Kevin had grown up, not from him, but from Imogen.

Imogen had told her to _"tread carefully_" because Kevin found it _"hard to trust"_.

Not that she had really known why Imogen was telling her this, at that moment. Dynasty had never expressed any interest in Kevin, not romantically. But Imogen picked up on everything. That's why she always reacted so strongly to Dynasty's decisions, like the dancing, like Steve-o. she knew what she really wanted.

She turned and finally looked Kevin in the eye. They held eachothers gaze once again, her eyes pleading with him to believe her, to trust her

"its not that easy" he said, a little shortly. She took a small breath, and he spoke again

"trust, its hard to _trust_" he corrected himself, he broke their connection by looking down once again

"trust me" Dynasty said, willing him to look up, to trust her. She wanted him to trust her, she wanted his friendship. Maybe more.

She focused on his features, him. Their banter, the fact that she could actually be her own person around him. The fact that under the sarcasm and the snipes, he was actually a kind hearted guy. Someone she had not realized until now, that she had feelings for.

* * *

Her unusual rush of nerves suddenly left her, and she stood up with more conviction then she needed. She flipped her hair a little and batted her eyelashes

"I think for once, I actually know what I want" she said, clearly and firmly. For the first time today, she was. She was sure of herself

"whats that?" Kevin asked, watching her with interest, his head snapping back up again, his eyes wide, almost hopeful, but afraid

"this" she said, curtly. Tilting her head towards his a little, initiating a kiss. His head looked back down, he was afraid. He didn't want an emotional connection, he already felt himself falling for her, he couldn't have someone else in life who would potentially let him down. Although she had just asked him to trust her.

She looked down aswell, mirroring his body language. Was she the only one who felt it, was she the only one who sensed the connection, and took a chance? She was almost embarrassed. Her, _Dynasty Barry _was not someone who laid their feelings on the line very often, she wasn't a vulnerable person.

"im gonna go" she said, a small crack in her voice. Her voice grew stronger again "we'll do this another time, yeah?" she said, hoping that he would at least not, at least give her something, some indication that she wasn't going crazy.

Maybe it was just confusing for him. Half the day shes moving to Liverpool with her fiancé, Steve-o, and now she was declaring affection for him. It even confused her a little.

She started to walk off, keeping a brave face on, sashaying her hips with the "_Dynasty Barry" _walk of confidence. Nothing could get to her

* * *

Kevin was mentally kicking himself. He had a chance here, a chance to be happier, a little bit more secure. But his fears were stopping him, he was letting his insecurities and his past get to him again, just like he had with Chalky. And Chalky hadn't let him down, he skyped him every week, texted him, he was always checking in, even from his new job, the long hours he worked, he always checked in.

She was walking away from him, her figure was becoming smaller and smaller as she walked away. He couldn't let her slip out of his life twice in one day, this was it

"don't go!" he suddenly said, shakily, raising his voice a little, almost desperately. The tone of his voice even surprised him. He jumped off the railings and did a small jog towards her, she whipped around, her eyes finding his once more, her eyes glowing, a cobalt blue.

"I can help you with your English essay" he stuttered, watching her for a response, as he started to babble about something else totally unrelated

she gave him an affectionate smile "are you gonna kiss me or what?" she asked, her voice bold, her eyelashes fluttering at him once more

he gave her a small smile, then cupped her cheek, pulling her face towards his, making the first move, brushing their lips together. It almost felt like an electric force had built around them.

The kiss started off as a small peck, which turned into a gentle kiss. He snaked his arms around her back, pulling her towards him, loving the closeness that they already had. The kiss deepened, he felt her hand cup his cheek, and he cupped both of her cheeks, kissing her slowly and softly, he didn't want it to end.

Dynasty was in total bliss. If she hadn't been sure before, she was now. What she felt for Kevin was miles away from what she ever felt for Steve-o. Steve-o was security, and it was physical. With Kevin it was different. She already felt like her heart was with him, she stroked his cheek, the kiss growing more passionate, the wind blowing through their hair, her hair blowing around both of their faces. They both laughed a little, shakily, pulling apart and looking at eachother again.

Dynasty was almost giddy, she giggled a little, as Kevin put his arm around her shoulders. She leant her head softly on his shoulder, putting an arm around his back

"ive been waiting for that" she said, walking ahead at the exact same pace as Kevin, it was slow but comfortable

Kevin knew she was about to say something else

"I _almost_ wanted you to ask me to stay" she said, a little shyly. She felt like a cliche girl saying that, although it was true.

"I _almost_ did" Kevin responded, tightening his arm around her "I got scared" he admitted, and she nodded, she understood.

Steve-o sat and watched them from his car, fuming. They may not be scared of their feelings, but they were certainly going to be scared of him


End file.
